MIRANDO AL PASADO
by yatta
Summary: Harry gusta de pasar su tiempo libre descansando bajo la sombra de un arbol, 7 año Draco ya no puede mas necesita mas que solo mirar al Gry lo unico que quiere es cumplir el mas grande deseo de Harry aunque tenga que robar a su padrino Snape para lograrlo
1. Bajo la sombra de un árbol

MIRANDO AL PASADO

1.- Bajo la sombra de un árbol

Made in Yatta´s brain idea de magnus

...O-o...

Por fin había llegado el 7º curso, las vacaciones le habían parecido una eternidad, después de lo que había pasado antes de que el curso concluyera...

_Flash Back_

Las vacaciones por fin estaban por llegar, no sabía si sentir tristeza o alegría, la mayoría de los estudiantes sin duda estaban felices, los exámenes acabaron y el equipaje casi estaba listo, seguramente muchos de ellos Irán a algún lugar, una playa, un lago, a esquiar, como saberlo...?

Ellos se preparaban para pasarla en compañía de su familia la cual no habían visto ya desde tanto tiempo, pero no Harry Potter, regresar a su casa significaba que los problemas empezaban para él, ser sirviente de tiempo completo sin contar el estar soportando las humillaciones de todos ellos, esas no eran vacaciones. Y lo que era peor, sus amigos irían de viaje y no podría tener esa excusa para poder escapar de su casa, así que todas las pasaría con su adorada familia!

Fue cercas del lago, allí había un árbol muy grande donde le gustaba subir y sentarse a ver el paisaje y sentir el aire acariciarle el rostro, el día era soleado y todo estaba tan tranquilo, se recargo en las ramas, el sonido lo arrullaba un bostezo por parte del moreno indicaba que pronto terminaría dormido, era tan tranquilo allí...

Ya había pasado media hora y Harry estaba profundamente dormido. Draco caminaba por los alrededores, estaba seguro de que Harry andaba por ese lugar, se había ido? Que se suponía que estaba haciendo allí?? Se dejo caer en el piso, miraba en dirección al lago, había visto a Harry en ese lugar ya varias veces, se quedaba viendo el lago, era tan hermoso, sonrió para si y el lago también, ja, ja... por que estaba como bobo riéndose de un mal chiste? Se recargo de manera perezosa, por lo menos sabía por que Harry pasaba el tiempo en ese lugar, en verdad que era un lugar muy lindo, lo sería mas con Harry a su lado sonriéndole.

Tal vez era algo en el ambiente, o era que tenía la esperanza de encontrárselo, no importaba si discutían, para él con tan solo verlo... patrañas eso ya no le estaba resultando suficiente, tenía deseos de abrazarlo, por lo menos estar cerca de él sin discutir, aunque fuera por un momento. Estaba cerrando sus ojos cuando un crujido hizo que no sucumbiera a Morfeo, abrió lentamente los ojos, lo mejor será irse pensó, estaba tan a gusto que no sabía si levantarse o no, otro crujido, que se suponía que era eso? Un ultimo crujido hizo que el rubio volteara buscando la fuente, y allí estaba lo que tanto buscaba, el ojiverde cayendo del árbol directo a sus brazos, instintivamente intento cachar al moreno se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo para amortiguar la caída de este volviendo a caer al suelo con Harry encima, estaba algo angustiado por el estado de Harry intento levantarse pero Harry se acomodo abrazándose a Draco usándolo como una almohada, seguía dormido? Como? Vaya que tiene un sueño pesado, se quedo recostado en ese lugar, sin duda cuando Harry despertara discutirían y el Gry se marcharía maldiciéndolo si tenía algo de suerte este no le diría de lo que se iba a morir, ni metería a algún pariente en la discusión, se percato de las ramas que habían sido rotas allí estaba Harry durmiendo, por eso no lo había visto, ahora entendía por que en esa área se desaparecía, el moreno gustaba de subir en el árbol de esa manera no lo molestarían, Harry volvió a moverse, Draco pensó que por fin despertaría, pero no fue así, esperaba que Harry continuara dormido por un momento mas, temía abrazarlo y que este despertara pero debía arriesgarse, no volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa...

Cuando era oscuridad en ese tiempo, no sabía lo que era llorar, te conocí y supe lo que se sentía herir, nadie podía salvarme, necesitaba de tu amor, como una rosa rota, por favor ayúdame y aléjame del cruel dolor, con tu sonrisa, tus hermosos ojos, solo por mi.

Cuando estabas conmigo en ese tiempo, te mostraba mi odio y desprecio, nadie podía detenerme, nadie podía salvarme, por fin llore, pensaba bésame, necesito tu amor, soy la rosa rota...

Aleje mis temores y por fin con mis brazos alrededor de tu cuerpo...

Lo hice lo mas lento y suave posible para no despertarte, aunque después de esa caída dudaba que algo te despertara, con mis brazos sobre tu tibio cuerpo me quede dormido...

_Fin del flash back_

El expreso de Hogwarts estaba llegando por fin a su destino, todos estaban emocionados por ver a los nuevos alumnos, la cena de bienvenida y todos aquellos rituales que se daban con la llegada de los alumnos, los prefectos Hermione y Ron intentaban poner un poco de orden pero sin ningún éxito, Harry solo decidió salir de tanto embrollo, la verdad es que nada de aquello le importaba, solo una idea tenía en la cabeza desde que había abandonado el colegio al iniciar las vacaciones, ni siquiera había desempacado sus cosas, fue en dirección al lago, visualizo el árbol donde gustaba pasar el tiempo, se encamino a pasos agigantados, a medio camino se detuvo, no esperaba ver a esa persona allí...

Moyoroshi... Jane mata

* * *

Nota ) como que no esta muy largo no? Bueno es como una introducción este es respondiendo a un reto pero primero tengo que juntarlos no? Je,je... poco a poco hago todo lo que dice aunque todavía hay algunos huecos je,je... cambie el titulo original pues se me hizo muy corto pero como dijo que estaba bien lo hice.

Pues es mejor que nada espero y les guste! El próximo capitulo ¨ que es lo que somos ¨ Harry y Draco tienen una extraña relación entonces Harry se pregunta que es lo que son? Novios? Amigos?

Actualizo el otro jueves -


	2. Que es lo que somos?

MIRANDO AL PASADO

2.- que es lo que somos?

Made in Yatta´s brain idea de magnus

::._O--o_.::

Aleje mis temores y por fin con mis brazos alrededor de tu cuerpo...

Lo hice lo mas lento y suave posible para no despertarte, aunque después de esa caída dudaba que algo te despertara, con mis brazos sobre tu tibio cuerpo me quede dormido...

El tiempo pasa rápido cuando uno duerme, Harry se estaba despertando, extrañamente estaba muy cómodo y tibio, siempre el frío lo terminaba por despertar y si no era eso era el dolor por la dureza de la madera, pero esta vez era distinto, estaba tan cómodo y tibio, no deseaba abrir sus ojos, que hora serían? Importaba? Debía partir a un lugar que no quería, por que no mejor quedarse allí? Si era tan agradable, sentía como si lo arrullaran, se mecía de arriba abajo, se sentía protegido, y ese latir tan calmado lo inundaba de paz, ese latir? Estaba soñando? Los árboles no son blandos ni tibios y tampoco laten! Sin duda no sabía lo que pasaba pero no estaba preocupado ni sentía temor, en verdad quería quedarse allí lo mas posible, maldita curiosidad pensó para sí, abrió lentamente los ojos, frente a él tenía el rostro del rubio, dormía placidamente.

Un sueño?

Seguramente estaba en un sueño, quien en su sano juicio iba a pensar que el príncipe Slytherin le iba a servir de colchón, se quedo mirando fijamente, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento la imagen del rubio desaparecería, miraba como su respiración era pausada, se veía tan inocente, era bello? Cuando no hablaba en verdad que se veía bien, esa pile pálida, el rostro despreocupado y sin arrogancia, su mirada estaba centrada ahora en los labios, estaban entreabiertos, solo es una ilusión pensó al final, los toco, eran suaves tal como lo había imaginado, por que el rubio no desaparecía? Ese sueño era bastante real, no se imaginaba besándolo en la vida real, no sabía por que lo había besado en ese momento, solo ocurrió tomo con sus manos el rostro del rubio y continuo besándolo, pronto desaparecerá? Pronto despertare de este sueño? Sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban y como tus labios ahora también participaban, eso se sentía aun mejor, por favor no despiertes de este sueño pensaba, no despiertes, esos brazos se aferraron mas al moreno girándolo, tomando el control de la situación, sentía como una lengua buscaba pasar mas allá, que debía hacer? Suponía que no importaba si se dejaba llevar por un instante, abrió mas su boca para dar acceso al rubio, podía sentir las caricias en su boca, en verdad no quería que terminara, no despiertes!!

El rubio deposito un tierno beso al final, debía detenerse para poder respirar un poco y ver que la persona que besaba era quien creía y no una cruel broma de sus deseos, se quedo mirando al ojiverde, ninguno de los dos decía una sola palabra.

Por que? Por que la imagen del rubio no se desvanecía? Volteo el sol se estaba ocultando, que hora era? Se levanto de improviso golpeándose con el rubio, eso había sido doloroso, estaba robándose la cabeza, no era un sueño? No lo era!! Miro al rubio quien también estaba quejándose por el golpe, había besado al Malfoy, estaba preocupado y temeroso por lo que acababa de pasar, sería mejor irse ya era muy tarde, se levanto de inmediato iba a echarse a correr.

-Harry...

la voz del rubio lo obligo a detenerse, o era un maldito cobarde después de todo

-cuando las vacaciones terminan y regreso al colegio lo primero que hago es venir a este lugar...

Maldición si era un cobarde! Salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, por que le había dicho aquello? Si Potter felicidades de entre todas las cosas que podías haberle dicho a un Malfoy tuviste que decirle te espero entrando el año aquí, como si el rubio fuera a estar allí cuando el regresara, en primer lugar por que había dicho aquello? Por que tedría que volver a verlo?

Ahora ese día había llegado fue en dirección al lago, visualizo el árbol donde gustaba pasar el tiempo, se encamino a pasos agigantados, a medio camino se detuvo, no esperaba ver a esa persona allí...

Se quedo de pie frente al rubio, el aire hacia mecer algunos rebeldes mechones de ese oscuro cabello, al parecer ninguno de los dos pensaba iniciar la conversación, como iniciar algo que tenía pendiente tanto tiempo? Cuando todo era confusión y no sabían como reaccionar, después de todo era la primera vez que estaban cercas sin pelear, acaso no sabían como charlar? Habían peleando tanto que ya no lo sabían?

El rubio se sentó debajo del árbol sin decir una sola palabra, no iba a forzar a Harry a nada, sin duda lo que había pasado antes de las vacaciones había sido todo cuanto pedía por el momento y el echo de estar en ese lugar sin discutir, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro le era suficiente, era mas que obvio que ambos estaban confundidos.

Harry se quedo otro poco pensando en lo que estaba pasando, el rubio había recordado sus ultimas palabras? Solo estaba allí sentado sin decir nada, que se suponía que debía hacer, la vez anterior había corrido como un cobarde y se suponía que era un valiente Gry, bueno eso ya no le sorprendía, en primera estaba con Malfoy que mas ilógico que eso?

Por fin no sabía si era lo que realmente quería pero ya no debía evadir sus responsabilidades, se acerco y se sentó a un lado del rubio, su mente se quedo en blanco en ese instante, que se suponía que tenía que decir?

Unos minutos pasaban y solo estaba allí sin decir nada, por que tenía que ser él el que iniciara la conversación, el rubio llego primero y también... imaginaba que los dos estaban en la misma situación, volteo a ver al rubio, se veía tan tranquilo y hermoso como aquella vez, al parecer no estaba sufriendo tanto como el, su calma era abrumadora, el rubio se recargo en el árbol –este lugar es maravilloso- se quedo viendo el paisaje, Harry lo miraba detenidamente, esa era la manera en la que el rubio iniciaba la conversación, dos sujetos sin nada en común, de que demonios se suponía que iban a hablar? El rostro del rubio mostró una linda sonrisa, estaba disfrutando?

-que es lo divertido? Solo eso atino a decir el moreno, este volteo y miro la cara de entre confusión y molesto del ojiverde, volvió a poner una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, esto hizo que el moreno se sonrojara un poco y desvió la mirada –es divertido pasar el tiempo con las personas que quieres- el rubio volvió a mirar el lago, esas palabras, era divertido pasar el tiempo de esa manera? Sonrió para si –por que miras el lago?- el rubio se quedo callado, pensando en una buena respuesta –por que es un paisaje hermoso- solo eso dijo, Harry se acerco un poco mas –que tan hermoso?- le dijo al oído, el rubio no esperaba esa pregunta –bueno es hermoso, si no, por que estar aquí?- esa era una respuesta estúpida pensó, Harry se quedo callado, tonto, tonto pensaba el rubio, había echado todo a perder con tales palabras sin sentido –tal vez formule mal la pregunta- dijo Harry sonriendo, el rubio volteo a verlo, ahora si que no entendía nada –es tan hermoso que solo puedes ver ese lugar?- Draco se quedo observándolo, tenía una buena respuesta para eso solo que estaría bien si la dice? Debía arriesgarse –hay, este, a mi lado hay algo aun mas hermoso- apenas pudo terminar la frese cuando sentía como sus mejillas se encendían, eso era de lo mas cursi, estaba tan apenado que solo pudo bajar la mirada, Harry con su mano levanto el rostro de Draco, quería mirarlo a los ojos y ver que por una vez en la vida podía creer en ese Slytherin –entonces mírame solo a mi- eso dijo el moreno para después besarlo.

Eso había pasado entrando el nuevo ciclo, el rubio no lo podía creer, estaba junto a Harry, ya no era un secreto que los dos jóvenes gustaban de ir al mismo árbol, sentarse y besarse de vez en cuando, sus amigos no habían estado de acuerdo con tal relación, pero eso no les importo a ellos, después de una semana ya todos se habían echo a la idea.

Harry estaba recargado en el hombro de Draco, siempre que se reunían era lo mismo, la charla era escasa, solo unos cuantos besos furtivos, aun así los dos estaban bien, disfrutaban de esos momentos, no querían mezclar los deberes ni a los amigos en su extraña relación, que se suponía que eran?

Harry se acomodo en el pecho de Draco, parecía un lindo gatito en busca las caricias de su amo, su calidez era tan reconfortante, se sentía tan bien estando al lado del rubio –Draco-

El moreno se comportaba muy cariñoso, no imaginaba que era lo que quería –si Harry- lo abrazo para que se acomodara mejor –que somos?- Draco se quedo pasmado, a que se refería con eso? No lo había pensado antes, ya tenían una semana así, solo habían empezado a reunirse pero sin decir mas sobre el asunto, solo eso estar juntos, abrazo con mas fuerza a Harry –somos lo que tu quieras que seamos.

Moyoroshi... jane mata

* * *

Nota) como que ya es mucho arrumaco je,je... pues err.. siento que me estoy desviando de la historia pero en el siguiente episodio la retomo jo,jo,jo... es que quería explicar un poco sobre la relación de Harry Draco después de esto ya viene lo del viaje en el tiempo je, je... capitulo.-3 Cumpliendo un deseo. 


	3. Cumpliendo un deseo

MIRANDO AL PASADO

Capitulo 3.- Cumpliendo un deseo

Made in Yatta´s brain idea de magnus

::.O---o.::

Draco caminaba a pasos agigantados, se podría decir que hasta la elegancia con la que se desplazaba había desaparecido, claro no por completo, un Malfoy jamás perdía el toque, recordaba su último encuentro con el ojiverde, entonces su decisión acrecentaba, llego a la entrada de su destino, se quedo allí por unos instantes, debía repasar el plan, sabía que ese hombre era difícil, después de todo engañar al mismísimo Lord Voldemort no era cualquier cosa, dio un hondo respiro y entonces toco la puerta, escucho como Severus Snape le daba permiso de pasar ...

O--o

Harry estaba sentado en el lugar de siempre, Draco no tardaría en llegar, estaba muy pensativo, mas no se veía feliz del todo, se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la presencia que llegaba por detrás, de manera juguetona lo aprisiono en sus brazos y le dio unos besitos en el cuello, esto hizo que Harry volviera al planeta tierra.

Era agradable siempre sentir las caricias del rubio, por lo general se mostraba frío y poco flexible para el mundo, pero a Harry le mostraba esa parte que nadie pensó que el rubio tuviera, si! hablaba de sentimientos, y no solo amor propio si no amor a otra persona, ante Harry se mostraba un Draco, cariñoso y caprichoso en algunas ocasiones, claro que esos caprichos hacían arrancarle sonrisas al moreno, esos pocos día que tenía de estar con él habían sido maravillosos.

El rubio se sentó a un lado mientras se acurrucaba aferrándose del brazo del otro de manera afectuosa, casi como un lindo minino, Harry se reía por las cosquillas que le provocaba, hasta que se detuvo y se quedo viendo a Harry directo a la cara, esa sonrisa tan hermosa que le fascinaba ver en el rostro del otro se había desvanecido, el chico no parecía feliz, al parecer algo le estaba preocupando, hizo que lo mirara –Harry que te ocurre?-

Harry solo desvió la mirada –no me pasa nada- fue lo único que atino a decir, Draco se acerco un poco mas y lo beso lentamente, con toda la ternura que podía, se abrazo al cuello para profundizar el beso, adoraba sentir la unión de sus labios con los de él, cuando lo besaba sentía que el tiempo se detenía y que solo ellos dos existían en ese mundo, podría permanecer así por largas horas y sentir que solo un minuto había pasado, Harry empezó a rodearlo por la cintura hasta que perdió el equilibrio de seguro caeria pesadamente, en verdad eso no le importaba, pero Draco lo sostuvo lo mas que pudo para quedar tendidos en el pasto sin mayores problemas, se separo de él para mirarlo a los ojos –por que no me quieres decir cual es el problema?- Harry se quedo callado por unos segundos, aparto a Draco suavemente y se sentó de nuevo, unió sus manos mientras las movía distraídamente –si no me dices como puedo cumplir tus deseos?- el rubio no se daría por vencido.

Harry lo miro detenidamente, la mirada del ojiverde era un tanto fría y oscura, entonces su seriedad cambio por una sonrisa burlona –si subes al árbol conmigo te lo contare- el rubio se quedo estático, que clase de condición era esa?

Se veía la cara de confusión del rubio –es que aquí no me siento cómodo para contarte, te lo diré allá arriba- el Sly dudo un poco, esa idea no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, pero si con eso podía saber lo que le pasaba a su leoncito entonces lo intentaría, solo tendría que repetirse una y otra vez un Malfoy no le teme a nada, además no podía ser mas peligroso que subir a una escoba.

Harry subió primero, Draco se quedo parado mirando a Harry, por que era tan difícil hacerlo?, Harry lo había echo tan natural, como si subir a un árbol fuera tan común, comenzó a subir, estaba de lo mas inseguro, sus piernas se tambaleaban un poco, trago saliva y respiro profundo, Harry solo lo miraba sufrir, por que le era tan complicado? De seguro hacer eso no era propio de un Malfoy.

El rubio por fin había llegado a un lado de Harry, por lo menos la mitad estaba echa, lo mas difícil, imaginaba que era la bajada no sería tan terrible, se percato de que Harry lo miraba divertido, paso su mano por la frente del otro limpiando el poco sudor que le había provocado la acción, el rubio se movió bruscamente desvalanceandolo, se aferro a lo que pudo, dio un respiro de alivio, miro a Harry con un poco de enojo, obviamente se estaba burlando de él, el ojiverde se quedo mirando hacia enfrente –solo quería mostrarte esto- el rubio no comprendía hasta que miro el hermoso paisaje frente a él, si desde la tierra la vista era maravillosa, ahora lo superaba.

Miro a Harry, este sintió la mirada del rubio y sonrió –por que te es tan difícil subir? No creo que sea miedo a las alturas de ser así no subirías a las escobas o si? El rubio miro al suelo –no, no son las alturas- un poco de carmesí se pinto en sus suaves mejillas –fue un accidente cuando era pequeño- su semblante había cambiado, sin duda había sido algo doloroso y vergonzoso, de inmediato frunció el seño –se supone que las preguntas las haré yo!- Harry rió divertido –esta bien cual era tu pregunta?- el rubio levanto una ceja y lo miro entre molesto y con poca paciencia, el chico suspiro, pensó un poco la manera de empezar –no quiero que me malinterpretes, el estar contigo es maravilloso, me siento tan feliz cuando estas conmigo, solo, no es que me importe el que estemos en casas enemigas por así decirlo, es solo… Draco se quedo esperando –solo?- lo animo a seguir, Harry lo tomo de la mano –solo que me gustaría saber como hubieran reaccionado mis padres, mi padre de seguro estaría molesto, tanto que iría a visitar a tu padre solo para amenazarlo y exigirle que me dejes de ver y mi madre sería toda comprensión intentando convencer a mi padre de que nos deje estar juntos- apretó con fuerza la mano de Draco –me hubiera gustado que los conocieras, hubiese sido divertido verte pelear con mi padre- sonrió triste mente mientras unas cuantas lagrimas se le escaparon, Draco le limpio el rostro con su otra mano –ni siquiera tu los recuerdas no? Eras muy pequeño- Draco lo decidió entonces –yo cumpliré ese deseo- Harry se quedo impactado ante tal espontaneidad de su pareja, sonrió aliviado –parece que solo necesitaba contarte, además ellos están muertos, no quiero promesas, contigo basta, además aun puedes pelearte con Sirius y la señora Weasley puede ser la que me anime- Draco se acerco al rostro de Harry –si te digo que lo cumpliré es por que puedo hacerlo- Harry se quedo callado, en verdad que Draco era una persona muy terca, que mas podía decirle para que desistiera de esa idea que en verdad parecía poco mas que imposible.

O---o

La bajada había sido tan terrible como lo imagino aunque con la ayuda de Harry el final no fue tan desastroso, y ahora estaba allí en el único lugar que podía hacer posible ese deseo, el problema era Snape su adorado padrino.

Severus lo miro incrédulo, Draco se notaba algo nervioso, eso no era típico en su ahijado –me vas a decir lo que pasa o quieres que lea tu mente?- Draco lo miro con decisión

Draco ) es que, es algo que quiero consultar, se supone que estas cosas se traten con el padre, pero no me veo hablando con él sobre esto, siento que tengo mas confianza contigo

Snape ) entonces cuéntame

Draco ) bueno, como sabes, no es un secreto que Harry y yo

Snape ) Toda la maldita escuela sabe que ustedes son novios al grano Draco!

Draco ) es que, tu sabes, Harry y yo nos besamos y nos abrazamos y es lo máximo por que…

Snape ) Draco espero que no hayas venido a contarme como te, ¨ la pasas con tu pareja ¨ o si?

Draco ) no, es que como te digo, los besos y las caricias son geniales, pero…

Snape ) pero?

Draco ) siento que no es suficiente, me gustaría ya sabes

Snape ) espera, me estas pidiendo un consejo sobre acostarte con Potter o no?

Draco ) no! Si me acuesto con él no será decisión de nadie más que de los dos, es decir de Harry y mía

Snape ) entonces?

Draco ) se por rumores, que, este, la primera vez es un tanto dolorosa, pero se que en los libros del colegio no va a ver una pócima que me ayude con eso por que quería pedirte de favor una receta o algo así, no se… no es que ya lo hayamos decidido es solo en caso de, quiero estar preparado para ese momento

Snape se puso de pie, lo había tomado por sorpresa, que se suponía que debía hacer? Conocía a su ahijado y lo que le pedía era algo fácil de conseguir, si no se lo daba él se lo daría cualquiera además había tenido la confianza de decírselo a él, eso lo ponía muy contento, claro que la idea de que fuera con Harry no era de su total agrado, pero que mas podía hacer, por lo menos se había comportado de manera madura y había consultado con él, si tan solo pudiese contárselo a Lucius de seguro se enfadaría, la sola idea de molestar a Malfoy lo hacia mas feliz, se acerco a su estante privado y lo abrió, después de quitarle dos o tres hechizos, tomo un pequeño frasco de allí y fue a otro lugar, Draco espero a que cerrara la puerta, se acerco al mueble.

Estaba seguro de que el libro lo guardaba en ese lugar, donde mas lo podría poner? A la derecha había varios frascos amontonados y encimados a la izquierda estaba solo, por que si había espacio, arrinconaba los frascos? Empezó a tocar el área en busca de algo que le diera la respuesta, escucho un clic y lo supo, la tabla se podía levantar allí había un pequeño libro, perfecto pensó, así le sería mas fácil esconderlo, lo metió entre sus ropas y regreso todo como estaba, volvió a sentarse, unos minutos después llego Severus con el mismo frasco y se lo entrego a Draco.

–debe de dar un trago el que, tu sabes, el que va a ser mas lastimado- Draco sonrió, tomo el frasco

–yo entiendo, gracias Severus sabía que podías ayudarme- Draco se estaba retirando

–espera Draco- el rubio se detuvo, acaso se dio cuenta? El chico volteo –si Severus?-

Snape lo miro fríamente – no quiero saber cuando la uses, eso es demasiado hasta para mi-

Draco arqueo una ceja –ese tipo de cosas no son para ventilar, además no se cuando ocurra así que puedes estar tranquilo- Draco salio del lugar lo mas calmado posible, cerro la puerta tras de si y echo a correr.

Severus se acerco a cerrar el estante, checo el escondite, sonrió para si y ordeno los frascos en todo el área.

O---o

Por fin había estado toda la noche buscando en el libro y por fin lo había encontrado, a decir verdad no era tan complicado, llego a la parte que decía advertencias:

-No pueden revelar la identidad propia.

-No se puede conocer a si mismo o algo terrible ocurrirá.

-No se puede modificar, o el beneficiado desaparecerá en una terrible muerte así como el viajero también.

-La época que se elija intentara a toda costa evitar el retorno del viajero después del día 3.

-No pueden revelar cosas que pasaran.

-No puede haber mas de 4 viajeros simultáneos, de lo contrarió solo 4 podrán regresar.

-El nivel mágico se reducirá a la mitad mientras dure el viaje.

-El viaje no puede durar más de una semana o de lo contrario quedara atrapado en ese tiempo.

Draco cerro el libro, estaba muy cansado, esas advertencias no eran tan terribles, por lo menos para su propósito, un día iba a bastar, no podía esperar al día siguiente para contarle a Harry la buena noticia, lo difícil seria devolver el libro al dueño.

O---o

Al día siguiente Draco le contó emocionado a Harry, el ojiverde no lo podía creer, cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba en esa época, conocería a sus padres!

Miraron a su alrededor, el castillo lucia igual, afortunadamente los uniformes no habían sufrido cambios así que podían hacerse pasar como estudiantes, caminaban tranquilamente hasta que algo lanzo lejos a Draco…

Moyoroshi… jane mata.

* * *

Nota ) bueno que tal el cap? je,je.. Espero y este bien jo,jo… esa charla con Snape ya se me había antojado desde hace mucho solo que hasta hoy pude escribirla je,je… me hubiera gustado poner a Sev de todos colores pero desgraciadamente es un hombre con mucho autocontrol je,je.. al menos eso creo.. Wa!!! malvados quien o que lanzo a Draco! No los perdonare! Mi pobre Draki siempre lo hago sufrir de mas je,je… no estaba convencida de las advertencias pero si me surge una idea mas la mencionare je,je.. después de todo Draco estaba cansado y se le pudo pasar alguna juar juar… 

Gracias por sus reviews!! A hiromi koizumi, blackmoonlady, n-darcy, Chio Potter, PhilosopherMisticismRaven y marcia canija espero no olvidar a nadie! Oh!! Y gracias a las personas que tienen este fic entre sus favoritos! eso es genial!

Gracias!!


	4. Exus Cambiate

MIRANDO AL PASADO

Capitulo 4.- Exus Cambiate

Made in Yatta´s brain idea de magnus

::.O---o.::

Harry estaba sentado debajo del mismo árbol, ese lugar donde acostumbraba a verse con el rubio, lejos de las miradas de los curiosos, no entendía por que un lugar tan bello no era frecuentado, al menos debía agradecer que fuera así, de otro modo no estaría tan cómodo en ese lugar.

Ese día en particular el humor del moreno no era del todo bueno, había tenido una discusión con sus amigos con el tema favorito del momento, su relación con el Sly favorito de Hogwarts, cruzo las piernas apoyando sus manos en los tobillos, trataba de poner su mente en blanco, no podía dejar que el rubio lo viera así, de seguro se preocuparía, cerro sus ojos por un instante mientras se cuchaba su respiración y el poco viento le soplaba al oído, eso estaba resultando bastante relajante.

Lentamente, tratando de ser lo mas silencioso alguien se acercaba, iba a tomar por sorpresa a Harry, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se agacho empezó a caminar a gatas, lo mas sigilosamente posible, ya estaba a un lado del moreno, se detuvo por un segundo a observarlo, se veía tan hermoso y tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados, respirando tranquilamente mientras unos cuantos mechones se mecían con el viento, sentía tantos deseos de rozar su piel y unir sus labios con los de él, apégate al plan se regaño a si mismo, se agacho un poco mas girándose y dejándose caer sobre las piernas el ojiverde, Harry despertó de golpe untando asombrado miro a sus piernas y allí estaba el rubio con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, sus ojos brillaban y una ligera risita contagio al moreno haciéndolo reír a el también, se acerco y le dio un rápido beso seguido de un gracias que desconcertó al rubio

–por que las gracias?

Harry lo miro divertido, era divertido verlo con ese lindo y tierno rostro lleno de confusión –parece que algo bueno te paso el día de hoy- le dijo intentando cambiar el tema, Draco estaba mas feliz de lo que nunca recordara –por que tan feliz?

El rubio se levanto se acomodo a un lado del moreno, se recargo en el hombro de Harry, el cuerpo de Harry era muy tibio y reconfortante, lo rodeo con sus brazos y empezó –es que te tengo una noticia que se que te va a poner feliz… se hizo silencio por unos segundos hasta que Harry rompió el silencio.

–estas feliz por que me vas a decir algo que me hará feliz? Eso no tiene lógica

El moreno volteo la mirada un tanto sonrojado, tratando de parecer molesto por lo acontecido.

Draco estaba untando desconcertado, tomo el rostro de Harry con las manos para obligarlo a mirarlo

–no lo puedo evitar.

Harry no entiende lo que el rubio le quiere decir –que no puedes evitar?

–no puedo evitar tener este sentimiento, cuando veo tu sonrisa me hace feliz y si yo soy la causa de esa felicidad entonces soy mas feliz

Harry de inmediato se abrazo al rubio, sus ojos los sentía húmedos, sabía que lloraría en cualquier momento, Draco lo abrazo, sentía como Harry se aferraba con fuerza –no llores esa no era mi intensión, Draco se separo para limpiarle las lagrimas, pero en esa disimulada sonrisa el rubio pudo ver un poco de tristeza en esos ojos –esto no es un llanto de felicidad cierto? Que pasa Harry?

Harry bajo la mirada, no sabía si contarlo o no, el rubio había aparecido con una enorme sonrisa y ahora había echo que se preocupara, pero también sabía que si no le decía sería peor.

–tuve una pelea con Hermione y Ron- después de eso Harry se quedo callado

–ya se pasara, ustedes son inseparables de eso no hay duda.

Harry se quedo viendo a Draco sin parpadear siquiera, el rubio se percato –no fue por mi verdad? El ojiverde solo asintió con la cabeza –pero…

El moreno empezó a hablar –Hermione dice que estoy en una etapa de rebeldía y que lo nuestro no tiene futuro, me dice que como soy capaz de confiar en ti, de confiar en un Slitheryn, no me interesa a que casa pertenezcas yo me siento bien cuando estoy a tu lado, tu haces que me olvide de mis problemas y me relajo, siento que no me interesa si me traicionas o no.

Draco empujo a Harry para quedar sobre él, lo sujeto de las muñecas

–Potter, así que no te da miedo si te traiciono? Esa Granger debe medir sus palabras, si te vuelve a hacer llorar se las vera conmigo…

Esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono amenazador mientras se acercaba a Harry

–olvidas algo importante Potter, te tengo noticias, buenas al parecer, el sly sonreía

–piensas torturarme antes de decírmelo?

Harry rodó para quedar sobre el rubio y aprisionarlo de la misma manera –que te parece si mejor te pago por la información? – el rubio le sonrió –estas dispuesto a pagar lo que pida?

El moreno se acerco y le deposito un suave beso en los labios –esto es para que veas que va enserio, supongo que pedirás algo acorde a lo que recibiré no?

El rubio solo sonrió, la verdad es que moría por decirle, había estado pensando como darle la noticia y se le habían ocurrido varias formas y ahora no recordaba una sola, se quedo muy serio por unos instantes tratando de armar una frase coherente –Harry quiero conocer a tus padres! Final mente eso le había salido de sus labios.

El ojiverde se quedo muy serió, en verdad eso es lo que había escuchado, Draco le pedía que le presentara a su padres?

–no tienes por que burlarte- eso dijo Harry para luego alejarse del rubio, después de analizar sus palabras sabía que lo había echado a perder

–Harry?

–sabes que eso no lo puedo hacer, por que me dices esas cosas? El moreno se estaba molestando, esos día había estado pensando mucho en sus padres, no sabía por que, y ahora Draco le salía con eso

–si te dijera que puedes verlos que me dirías?

El ojiverde volteo a verlo, eso era una hipotéticamente no? Lo era? Draco tenía toda la atención del moreno –se como volver en el tiempo que me dices quieres ir?

Harry se quedo en shock, Draco le decía que le permitiria ver a sus padres por que había encontrado la forma de viajar en el tiempo? Eso era lo que había dicho? –ese tipo de bromas son muy pesadas, lo sabes?

El rubio negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza –le robe un libro a Severus… taco su boca con sus labios de inmediato

–robaste a tu padrino? escuche bien?

El rubio solo asintió con la cabeza, eso hizo que la sonrisa de Harry se ampliara en toda su cara, si ese libro le pertenecía a Snape entonces podía confiar en ello –y cuando partimos?

O-o-O

Harry ya había leído las reglas estaba muy emocionado por ir, para él todo estaba listo, el rubio lo detuvo

–solo falta una cosa

Harry se quedo observándolo, según el libro necesitaban la poción una fotografía de la época a la que quisieran viajar, se sabía las reglas de memoria, que otra cosa podía faltar?

–no podemos revelar nuestras identidades, además seguro nos preguntan de donde venimos y esas cosas hay que tener la misma versión por que nos pueden atrapar en la mentira.

Harry se quedo pensativo, tenía razón en todo por la historia no había problema pero cambiar su aspecto?

Draco le contó la historia que usarían y los motivos por los cuales estaban allí, había investigado un poco de los uniformes de esa época y eran idénticos eso ya era una enorme ventaja, Dumbledore era profesor de ese tiempo así que no sería tan difícil, al menos eso creía

–encontré un hechizo que nos puede ser útil en este caso

Harry miro al rubio, sin duda se había preparado muy bien para este viaje, después de todo él moreno estaba demasiado emocionado como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera llegar a ver a sus padres.

El rubio le pidió que le diera su mano, Harry lo hizo sin siquiera preguntar –no me preguntaras de que se trata primero?- el rubio estaba muy divertido con la forma tan distraída que actuaba el ojiverde, el moreno sonrió –confío en ti…

Draco tomo su varita sonrió tiernamente mientras Harry lo miraba curioso

–Exus Cambiate!!

Un destello que inicio en las manos de los dos recorriéndolos lentamente mientras el color de sus pieles se intercambiaban, subía hasta la cara sus cabellos se cambiaban de color por ultimo los ojos, en ese momento la luz fue mas fuerte, demasiado, tuvieron que cerrar los ojos y fueron expulsados, Harry se levanto se miraba las manos, eran blancas imaginaba que su cabello era rubio, volteo a ver a Draco, su perfectamente cabello peinado hacia atrás era de lo mas oscuro, miraba un tanto impresionado a Harry , no! mas bien era confusión, Harry le tomo el rostro con las manos

–tus ojos resaltan mas con ese color de cabello, tal vez deberías pintarlo

Ese color azul grisaceo se veía increíble con ese cabello negro azabache, le provoco besarlo, el rubio ahora moreno se separo

–esta mal!

–que no debí besarte? Lo siento

–no eso estuvo genial, es que el color de nuestros ojos no cambiaron, no lo entiendo

–no importa, no te vez como tu eso es lo que importa no?

Bien en eso tenía razón o era simplemente que ya deseaba ir al pasado, tomo los dos frascos de la poción que había preparado y tomo la foto en su mano, le dijo a Harry que tomara la foto de una de las esquinas y cuando el le dijera se tomara la poción, una vez echo eso todo empezó a girar, Harry sabía que lo único malo de aquello era haber tomado una poción, que era por de mas asquerosa y su sabor de lo peor que jamás había probado sentía nauseas, se levanto tapando su boca, sabía que vomitaría en cualquier momento, Draco se levanto y lo miro se acerco a él

–estas bien Harry?

En eso algo lo lanzo fuera del lugar, se levanto como si nada, ese hechizo no le había echo nada, se levanto mientras lo apuntaba con su varita un tanto impresionado –como puedes estar como si nada después de mi ataque?

–que se supone que haces?- pregunto Harry quien fue en busca de Draco para ver si estaba bien, el chico estaba en perfecto estado –por que me atacaste?

–por que eres un Slytherin! Necesito mas razones?

Moyoroshi… jane mata..

* * *

Nota ) je,je.. yo se que la deje como en el cap anterior T-T soy mas mala que el pan con hongos ja,ja,aa XD!! Pero bueno es una pista mas además de que me dijeron que iba muy rápido y quería explicar como es que viajaron je,je.. sorry por la tardanza je,je.. es que la verdad llegaron los tiempos de exámenes y luego me dio gripe U.U de nuevo y las lluvias se vinieron y cuando estuve bien me fui de Carnaval o!! jo,jo,jo… que cosas no? Bueno pues quiero agradecer su paciencia y espero y les guste garcias por sus lindos review y también por colocar este fic entre sus favoritos!! Son unos amores!! 


	5. Conociendo a mis padres

**MIRANDO AL PASADO**

Capitulo 5.- Conociendo a mis padres

_Made in Yatta´s brain idea de magnus_

**::.oO-Oo.::**

Draco había sido atacado por un extraño.

–que se supone que haces?- pregunto Harry quien fue en busca de Draco para ver si estaba bien, el chico estaba en perfecto estado –por que me atacaste? Dijo enojado el ojigris

–por que eres un Slitheryn! Necesito mas razones? Dijo con todo el orgullo que pudo, como si hacer aquello fuera una proeza

Esa era la razón mas ridícula que se le pudo ocurrir, aunque pensándolo bien no era tan descabellada, el rubio era un Slytherin, eso era cierto, pero no era como para lanzarle un hechizo que lo lanzara lejos, lo que era mas extraño era que Draco estaba en perfectas condiciones, se acerco a él para tenderle la mano –estas bien?- la otra persona estaba observando, ese Slytherin se levantaba después de haber recibido ese hechizo, y solo estaba un poco aturdido!! Merlín! Estaba perdiendo poderes!?

Draco asintió, estaba bien pese al ataque, tomo la mano de Harry y salió corriendo del lugar, dejando atónito al otro joven.

Corrieron hasta llegar al árbol, su lugar, estaba solo como en el futuro, Harry miro confundido a Draco –que paso? El ojigris recupero el aliento –recuerda la regla del nivel mágico- Harry se quedo pensativo por un instante –pero... se quedo en silencio volteo arriba, sobre una rama del árbol había alguien, esta persona bajo –pensé que a este lugar no venía nadie, era una chica pelirroja, con el mismo color de ojos de Harry, al ver a Harry esta se impresiono al igual que Harry, un sentimiento lo inundo, sentía opresión en su pecho, como si no le fuera permitido respirar, una lagrima se le escapo y solo se dejo llevar por el impulso abrazándose a la chica que en el futuro se convertiría en su madre .

La chica no se separo de el, se sentía como en familia con aquel abrazo, era una sensación demasiado extraña, sus ojos se pusieron llorosos, cuando finalmente se separo de Harry vio como este estaba llorando, unas cuantas lagrimas caían, limpió una de las lagrimas con pesar, fue cuando Draco se interpuso, jalo al ojiverde y le dio un pañuelo –lo siento, es que de donde venimos- se detuvo un segundo para recordar el nombre falso que usaría –Max, si él es discriminado por el color de sus ojos, y al encontrarse a alguien con el mismo color lo emociono

Draco se movió con nerviosismo y arrebato el pañuelo a Harry y termino de limpiar las lagrimas, Harry solo asintió a lo antes dicho con una sonrisa –si lo que- se quedo pensando, cual había sido el nombre que usaría? –Filiph, si, es cierto, estoy muy contento de encontrar a alguien con los mismos ojos

Abrazo cariñosamente a Draco, sin duda en agradecimiento por el echo de crear la oportunidad de poder estar tan cercas de su madre, la chica miraba atónita –pero... los dos chicos voltearon a verla –por que me dieron ganas de llorar? Por cierto soy Lilit Evans y ustedes, como es que...? se quedo seria de pronto, a esos chicos jamás los había visto, portaban el uniforme del colegio, de eso no había duda pero se veían mas o menos de su misma edad y siendo el último curso, seguro que los recordaría, Draco adivinando los pensamientos de la pelirroja atino a decir

–no somos de aquí, solo estaremos por unos días, al colegio al que vamos en America no tiene el sistema de aquí, es decir esas divisiones de casas y como un proyecto de investigación hemos decidido usar este colegio.

La chica no se veía muy convencida, aun la intrigaba el hecho de que Max tuviera el mismo color de sus ojos, después de todo solo las personas de su familia podían tener ese color de ojos, aunque pensándolo bien, solo las mujeres de la familia podían tenerlo –no parecen tener acento yanke- Harry se apresuro a decir –no somos de allá, nos criamos aquí desde pequeños.

La chica los miro acusadoramente –me dicen que ambos vienen de un colegio Americano pero los dos son británicos? Eso si es difícil de creer

–claro que no- afirmo con elegancia Draco, siendo del mismo país es normal que nos llevemos mas

–vale, pero he de decirles que eligieron las peores casas para su tarea

Draco la observo detenidamente –por que te quejas de tu propia casa?

Lilit respiro profundo y después soltó – en este colegio hay 4 casas todas ellas conviven en armonía o se supone que así sea, Gryffindor que es mi casa y la de Max no tiene problemas con ello, pero Slytherin que su casa, em Filiph?- el ojigris asintió –puedes llamarme por mi nombre no hay problema- la chica sonrió –Slytherin ha estado en guerra y mas que nada con Gryffindor, no se extrañen que los ataquen si los ven juntos

Ambos se miraron, al parecer la rivalidad de casas no era algo muy nuevo en el colegio, pero ellos nunca se vieron en la necesidad de atacar sin motivo, siempre había por lo menos una provocación, si que las cosas iban a ser difíciles

–pero tu no me atacaste? Draco pregunto interrogante a la pelirroja

–eso es una tontería! Ya se los he dicho muchas veces a los cabeza huecas de mis amigos, esta guerra no tiene fin y tampoco un motivo claro, su excusa es si no ataco primero el lo hará y con eso les basta!

Draco la miro seriamente, cuando ella se percato solo lo observo –quieres preguntar algo?- saco a Draco de sus pensamientos con aquello, si en realidad quería preguntarle algo, solo que no sabía si atreverse, aclaro su garganta –bueno, yo, si, quería- Harry le dio un codazo en las costillas, se quejo y miro reprobatoriamente al ojiverde, mientras con un gesto Harry lo animaba a continuar con la pregunta, volvió a mirar a Lilit –si usted tuviera un hijo liado con un Slytherin que, cual seria, como lo tomaría?- sintió que un peso se le quito de encima, después de todo estaba frente a la madre de la persona que mas amaba, la chica se quedo pensativa, mientras Harry lo miraba sin poder creerlo, después volteo con su madre sin poder dejar de ponerse nervioso, que opinaría su madre de saber que el handaba con un Slytherin?

–si un hijo mío estuviera con un Slytherin, si mi hijo esta feliz con esa persona, yo lo apoyaría, creo que lo mas importante para una madre es ver feliz a su hijo, así que si, creo que le daría todo mi apoyo.

Harry respiro con alivio y Draco sonrió radiante, ella los miraba con cierta curiosidad –por que no dejan de mentir y me dicen la verdad?

Los dos chicos la miraron con cierto asombro que esperaba no se hubiese notado – de que hablas? Dijo un tanto dudoso Harry

Entrecerro los ojos y miro sin parpadear a Harry –oh! Vamos ni siquiera tienen apellidos, todo lo que me han dicho no es muy convincente, debieron pensárselo mejor

Draco volteo en ambas direcciones se agacho un poco –shhh... puso su dedo en los labios indicándole que guardara silenció –escucha, nadie sabe que estamos aquí, esos no son nuestros nombres, ni siquiera estos son nuestros aspectos reales, pero no podemos decir nada, si nos pillan nos ira muy mal

La chica frunció el seño –y como pretendían no ser descubiertos? Si el profesor Dumbledore los ve seguro que les ira muy mal – dijo ya bastante cabreada – suspiro con resignación –y donde pretendían quedarse a dormir?

Bueno Draco no había pensado muy bien en la posibilidad de que mas que una ayuda Dumbledore seria mas una molestia, se quedo muy serio y pensativo, entonces Harry hablo –no te preocupes, el bosque prohibido no es lo que parece a veces- la chica abrió los ojos de par en par –pretenden quedarse en el bosque prohibido!? Están locos!? Ni siquiera son de aquí, no saben en lo que se están metiendo

Harry levanto las manos intentando calmarla –por casualidad, cuando llegamos aquí entramos al bosque, claro no sabíamos que estaba prohibido y por casualidad encontré un pasadizo secreto en un árbol, ese lugar se ve bastante seguro

Lilit no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando –bien- dijo resignada –los ayudare en lo que pueda, después de todo no parecen malos chicos, en que consiste su tarea?

Harry sonrió con ternura –Filiph debe codearse con los Slytherin y yo con los Gryffindors haremos nuestras anotaciones y cuando tengamos lo suficiente nos iremos

La chica se quedo pensativa por uno segundos –pues Max yo te pero ayudar en eso pero Filiph, no creo que pueda ni siquiera acercarte a ellos, déjenme pensar...

Un joven de cabello negro, con rostro de mal humor, aunque bastante atractivo, llego al lugar, miro a los otros dos como si fuese natural que las dos casas se mezclaran

–ah! Severus, llegas caído del cielo- dijo la chica mientras los otros dos miraban con asombro al que llamaba con ese nombre, Draco no sabía que su padrino fuera tan bueno mozo en sus tiempos de colegio aunque viéndolo bien, no había cambiado mucho, sin duda el seria su boleto a Slytherin

Severus dejo de ver a los chicos para atender a Lilit –Severus se que eres digno de confianza, así que te pediré un favor- el recién llegado levanto una ceja solo como el sabía hacerlo sin decir palabra alguna –estos chicos están aquí por un tarea especial, vienen de America, pero no pueden ser descubiertos son Max y Filiph- los dos chicos saludaron timidamente con la mano –solo necesito que lleves a Filiph a tu casa

–es una broma? Por fin hablo su futuro profesor de pociones

La chica solo negaba con la cabeza –por favor Severus no hagas muchas preguntas, solo hazlo por mi, por favor- rogaba la chica, a decir verdad para ella no era difícil convencer a Snape, ya eran amigos desde hace mucho y el echo de que ella supiera su mas grande secreto también hacia mas fácil las cosas- Severus vio sus verdes ojos suplicantes y lanzo un bufido –esta bien, pero no soy una niñera

La pelirroja río complacida, entonces ya estaba listo, ya era un poco tarde así que harían lo planeado al día siguiente.

Harry y Draco se fueron al bosque prohibido Draco apareció unas mantas y se sentó en ellas, Harry se quedo de pie observándolo, el ojigris levanto la mirada para ver a un temeroso Harry de pie con un poco de preocupación –solo vamos a dormir, no seas tonto, no creo que puedas dormir de pie o sí?

Las palabras de Draco le devolvieron la confianza y se sentó a su lado –te arriesgaste demasiado al contarle eso a mi madre

Draco se recostó usando sus manos como almohada – si no podemos confiar en ella entonces en quien?-dijo no dando mas importancia al asunto, cerro los ojos, Harry se agacho y le dio un ligero beso en los labios –gracias- el chico abrió los ojos –gracias por que?- dijo algo confundido. Harry dejo sus gafas a un lado y se recostó en su pecho abrazándolo –por todo- dijo finalmente mientras se acurrucaba al tibio cuerpo, Draco lo rodeo con sus brazos, colocándose de lado, acariciaba la espalda de Harry lentamente, eso en verdad era muy agradable, se abrazo con mas fuerza metiendo su pierna en las de Draco

Tímidamente con una voz poco audible y un tanto cohibido susurro –no me darás mi beso de buenas noches?

Draco seso las caricias en la espalda –dijiste algo?

Volteo para ver su rostro, se encontró con unas esmeraldas que lo miraban, se había perdido en esas orbes verde, que resaltaban mas con su ahora rubio cabello, no pudo evitar provocarle un beso, se acerco lentamente hasta unirse con eso labios, fue como algo natural, lentamente degustaba de esa boca que se exponía tan apetitosamente, era como una danza entre ambas bocas, al compás del ritmo, poco a poco el aire se volvía escaso, arrancando un gemido por parte de Harry, aquello hizo que Draco volviera todo mas apasionado, enredo sus dedos en la cabellera rubia del ojiverde obligándolo a pegarse mas, sin pedir permiso introdujo su lengua en la de Harry, y este gustoso le permitió el paso intensificando todo, sentía la lengua juguetona del ojigris, paseando por toda su boca, Draco abrazo a Harry con la pierna, acercándolo aun mas y Harry se aferró a su espalda entre jadeos ahogados, el Sly mordisqueo el labio inferior, separándose y jalándolo levemente para reanudar un nuevo beso, rodó un poco para quedar sobre Harry, poso su manos en las mejillas y se separo lentamente de esos labios, observo a Harry por unos segundos, con los ojos cerrados y un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, no pudo evitar irse al cuello, desabrocho algunos botones de la camisa para abrirse mas espacio, mientras Harry estiraba el cuello para que Draco no olvidara besar un solo rincón de la piel, mientras el otro lamía y besaba hambriento, la respiración se torno de nuevo agitada y Harry dejo escapar ligeros gemidos, estaba tan vulnerable ante Draco, pero era muy agradable estar en esa posición, debajo de él mientras lo besa, Draco se detuvo abruptamente, se bajo de encima tomo la mano del Gry y le dio un tierno beso –buenas noches Harry- y se recostó a su lado sin soltar la mano.

Harry se quedo muy serió, no respondió a aquello, por que había parado aquello, no le había gustado? No lo deseaba? o simplemente lo estaba respetando? Y por que se sentía tan molesto? Si el mismo se había mostrado inseguro y había claudicado cuando el otro le dijo que nada pasaría suspiro algo inseguro –viste a Snape?- volteo a ver a Draco, el cual solo sonrió, sin abrir los ojos –es bastante guapo sabes?- Dijo aquello con una risa malévola, y Draco con tales palabras abrió los ojos asustado y volteo bruscamente, al encontrarse con la provocadora sonrisa del Gry se tranquilizo –no me vengas con eso, es Severus recuerdas?- termino la frase con deje de celos y molestia, apretó la mano de Harry sin darse cuenta –imagino que tu padre debe estar mas guapo que él- dijo en tono soñador, el Sly frunció el ceño, si lo que quería era jugar entonces no iba a perder –si igual que tu padre no?- Harry estallo en risa –ja, ja, ja... acerco el rostro de Draco con su mano libre –nunca dije mas guapo que tu- deposito un casto beso en los labios, que mas bien le pareció un roce a Draco, Harry se acurruco de nuevo en el pecho de su adorado ex rubio y se quedo dormido.

**.:O-o:.**

Al día siguiente y después de asaltar la cocina y haber discutido con algunos elfos llegaron al lugar de encuentro Lilit y Severus los vieron salir del bosque prohibido mientras ellos platicaban alegremente, se detuvieron saludando.

Harry se fue con Lilit y Draco se fue con Severus

Lilit se topo con Remus lo saludo, el otro la recibió con una sonrisa y después miro con curiosidad al rubio no sin percatarse del verde de sus ojos, lo que lo hizo aumentar su curiosidad, Lilit como leyendo su mente dijo –el es Max Diresth de América- Harry la miro lo mas tranquilo posible, le había inventado un apellido, eso tenía que agradecerlo, Remus extendió su mano –soy Remus Lupin- Harry lo saludo alegremente –no has visto a James dijo la pelirroja- al escuchar aquello Harry sintió un vuelco en el estomago, por fin iba a conocer a su padre!

Remus hizo una seña para que lo siguieran, adelante del pasillo estaba un chico recargado en la

pared, extendió su brazo para no permitir el paso –contraseña-

Harry lo miro –TU!- Dijo molesto mientras lo señalaba

Los otros dos no entendían –se conocen- dijo un tanto confusa la mujer, el sujeto se cruzo de brazos –oh! vamos, te salve de ese Slytherin- Harry entrecerró los ojos mientras lo miraba acusadoramente, por haber atacado a ese Slytherin como el decía

Lilit interrumpió –perdónalo Max, Sirius suele ser muy impulsivo a veces, pero no lo hizo con malas intenciones.

Ese era Sirius! Su padrino, no lo había reconocido, en verdad que ese tiempo que paso en Azkaban no le había sentado nada bien, el joven que veía ahora estaba lleno de vida y menos delgado, estaba claro que no era el destino de Draco caerle bien a su padrino, se río interiormente, Harry extendió su mano –esta bien soy Max Diresth- Sirius acepto la tregua y apretó la mano –Sirius Black

Continuara...

* * *

Nota.- Disculpen es que se me ha dificultado manejar a Harry de rubio y nomás no se me ocurrieron mejores nombres así que lo siento je,je..

Espero y les guste este capitulo gracias por sus comentarios!


End file.
